Looney Tunes: Reloaded
Looney Tunes: Reloaded is a darker video game rebooting the Looney Tunes franchise, being an installment in the WB Kids: Reloaded series. Plot Set five years in the future, the Brain has finally achieved his dream of conquering the world. Now, Bugs and his friends have to discover a way to defeat him and save the world from his tyranny. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - the leader of the Looney Tunes. *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Bugs' friendly and screwball but arrogant, greedy and egocentric best friend. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD Allies *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Plucky Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Shirley the Loon' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Petunia Pig' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Hamton Pig' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Gogo Dodo' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Furrball Pussycat' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Sweetie Bird' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Fifi La Fume' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Thaddeus J. Plotz' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Ralph the Guard' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'The Road Runner' (voice effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) - TBD *'Slappy Squirrel' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Skippy Squirrel' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'The President' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD. He's modeled after Bill Clinton. Villains *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and by Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - the game's main antagonists. **'Minerva Mink' (voiced by Julie Brown) - TBD **'Hello Nurse' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD **'Pepé Le Pew' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD **'K-9' (voice effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - a Mexican mouse that was once a hero, being now a mercenary. *'Rita and Runt' (voiced by Bernadette Peters and also by Frank Welker, respectively) - TBD *'Mr. Director' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD Gameplay Missions Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Animaniacs Category:WB Kids: Reloaded Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:CERO B